Pijamada entre setter s
by Kurobane Yui
Summary: Resumen: Semi AU. GenderBender. Akaashi estaba feliz, hace mucho que no tenía una pijamada con sus amigas, estaba segura que se la pasarían bien, sobre todo porque cierto chico búho no la estaría llamando a media noche con la excusa de que le ayude con sus tareas. En definitiva, será un buen fin de semana. Drabble. Créditos al autor de la imagen.


_**PIJAMADA ENTRE SETTER´S.**_

 _ **Kurobane Yui.**_

 _ **Los personajes usados aquí ni la imagen en la que me base son míos, créditos a su respectivo autor, lo único que yo hice fue crear este pequeño relato salido de mi imaginación. Ojala les guste, perdonen las posibles faltas de ortografía.**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ **Semi AU. GenderBender. Akaashi estaba feliz, hace mucho que no tenía una pijamada con sus amigas, estaba segura que se la pasarían bien, sobre todo porque cierto chico búho no la estaría llamando a media noche con la excusa de que le ayude con sus tareas. En definitiva, será un buen fin de semana.**

 **Drabble.**

 **Advertencia: No le busquen sentido a esto, lo escribí hace un tiempo y jamás lo subí a una plataforma(¿?).**

 **Palabras: 483.**

 _Pijamada entre setter´s._

-Aun no puedo creer que me convencí de esta locura…- murmuro removiéndose incomoda la chica de cabellos lacios negros, la castaña del pequeño grupo de chicas comenzó a moverla por la espalda.

-¡Oh vamos Tomoe-chan!, ¡no seas aguafiestas!, hoy estamos las cinco reunidas y ¿querías escaparte?, ¡ah, no!, ¡eso jamás!.- exclamaba la joven de cabellos largos castaños, aun empujando a la peli-negra por la espalda.

-Concuerdo con Kageyama, yo prefiero estar en casa jugando.- susurro una de las otras chicas ahí presentes, de cabellos largos teñidos de rubio pero conservando su color natural en las raíces de su cabello, la castaña hizo un sutil mohín con sus labios.

-Koneko-chan aburrida~.

-¿Tu que piensas de todo esto Keiko-chan?, después de todo estamos en tu casa.- hablo esta vez la de cabellos claros del grupo, sonriéndole algo apenada por el alboroto que Oikawa estaba armando al molestar a Kageyama.

-No se preocupe por mi Sugawara-chan, no es ningún inconveniente el tenerlas aquí esta noche.- respondió la anfitriona, de cabellos cortos negros algo ondulados, sonriéndole levemente a la de cabellos plateados.

Estas cinco chicas se habían conocida por culpa de algunos de sus amigos, todas coincidían en el gusto por el vóley (exceptuando que la de cabello teñido aun no lo admitía(¿?), y cuando volvieron a encontrarse quedaron en hacer una pijamada para conocerse un poco más, quedando en casa de Akaashi, quien estaba inusualmente feliz al haber hecho una especie de amistad con todas esas chicas. Por otro lado cada una de ellas también apreciaba ese pequeño tiempo para platicar y relajarse de tener que huir de la "sobreprotección" de sus amigos.

En fin, ellas tendrían todo un fin de semana para conocerse, platicar "temas de chicas" (como insiste Tooko), jugar un poco y estrechar sus lazos de amistad.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto

.

.

.

-¡Es tan injusto que Akaashi no nos haya invitado!, ¡y no me contesta el celular Bro!.

 _-¡Lo se Bro!, ¡incluso hizo que Ken-chan saliera con ellas!._

 _-Sigo sin entender como es que no he colgado la llamada aun…_

Acostado boca arriba y con su celular pegado al oído se encontraba el autoproclamado "mejor amigo y guardián búho" de Akaashi Keiko, Bokuto Koutaro, un joven de ojos dorados y cabello bicolor, el cual estaba aún húmedo pues acababa de salir de la ducha dispuesto a llamar a su amiga. Lástima para el que sonó la contestadora, y después de 4 intentos llamo a su "hermano del alma" para desahogarse, e igual vinculo la llamada a otras para que sus amigos le "ayudaran" a calmarse.

 _-No deberían preocuparse, Bokuto, Kuroo e Iwaizumi, ellas estarán bien, Kouki esta con ellas._

 _-¿Daichi-san no está preocupado?._

 _-Ni le hagas caso chibi, hasta acá siento sus celos~._

 _-Cállate Kuroo._

 _-Voy a colgar. Ya no molesten y déjenlas disfrutar su pijamada._

 _-Iwa aburrido~._

-¡Akaasheeeeeeeeee~!.

 _-¡Bokuto cállate!._

 _-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kageyama ahora…_


End file.
